Donnie's dreams
by nukagirl
Summary: OneShot This what I think happened after the same as it never was episode. This is how Donnie coped with see his brothers die. I suggest you watch the episode before you read, but it mighta very small mightmake sense without seeing it. your choice.


The Turtles were all lying in the living area. It had been a week now from the Time Scepter incident where they had all been thrown into a different worlds and time. Most of them had fully recovered from this experience.

Mikey was on the couch, watching the T.V and eating crisps from a large packet. Leo was sitting in the arm chair, half asleep. Raph was laying on the floor, blankly staring at the T.V and Donnie was lying on the couch next to Mikey.

He was asleep and had been for about twenty minuets now. He was muttering and twitching a lot.

"No…no…no" Donnie muttered, shaking his head from side to side. Raph looked up at him and sighed, sadly.

"Another nightmare" Mikey told him, also looking at Donnie. Donnie had been having nightmares every night since. It had been so bad last night that he had screamed so loudly, it had waken everyone up. It had been Leo who had stayed up with him, along with Master Splinter.

"NOOO!!!" Donnie suddenly shouted and sat up straight, breathing heavily. Leo woke up as well.

"It's ok, Donnie, it was just a dream" Raph told Donnie, sitting up. Donnie looked at Raph like he was a ghost, and swallowed.

"Just a dream" Donnie said to himself and stood up shakily. Leo, Mikey and Raph watched him, unable to say anything that would make Donnie believe that it was actual a dream.

"Just a dream" Donnie whispered and walked out if the room. They all looked at each.

"Why did it have to be him?" Raph asked, shaking with angry, "He is the most sensitive out of all of us, he could have coped with any of the places we went to, why couldn't have gone to one of them instead of the future?"

Mikey looked down at the floor.

"I don't think I could have coped with that place either, not seeing all of you die" he said.

"I know, but I would have gladly taken his place" Raph said. Mikey nodded, as did Leo.

"I'll go and see if his ok" Leo said and went to stand up.

"No, let me do it" Raph said before standing up and following Donnie out the room.

Donnie was in his room, sitting at his desk and facing away from the door. Raph could tell he was crying because he was shaking so badly.

"Hey" Raph said, to let Donnie know he was there. Donnie turned around. His eyes were bight red and fat tears were rolling down his cheeks, soaking his bandanna. He tried to smile, but failed.

"Hey, I'm just trying to figure something out on my computer" Donnie said, turning back around. Raph come up to him.

"Don, your computer isn't on" he said, frowning.

"Oh…" Donnie said, quietly. Raph sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Donnie. He looked tried and tortured.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Raph asked. Donnie typed something randomly on his key board, which didn't show up on the blank screen and wiped his nose on his hand, and snuffed.

"About what?" he asked.

"Don't pretend there's nothing wrong, about these dreams" Raph replied.

"They're nothing" Donnie told him.

"Don't gave me that, I can tell they are really bothering you" Raph said. Donnie was still crying and trying to stop, but failing. There was a long silence. Nether said a word.

Donnie was still typing, and Raph was watching him. He knew if he stayed there long enough, Donnie would tell him about the dreams, and that could help. If only a little bit.

"I would have given anything, including my life, to go back and stop all of that from happening" Donnie finally said.

"But Don, it wasn't real, we are alive" Raph told him. Donnie turned to him.

"But it was real, I was there, I watched as all three of you die, you, Leo and Mikey, and I couldn't do anything about it" he explained, "Do you know how that feels like?"

Raph shook his head.

"It tore me apart, my insides were ripped out, the meaning of my life had been destroyed" Donnie told him. Raph took his hands and looked him in his wet eyes.

"But we're alive and we're not going anywhere" Raph told him.

"How can you be so sure?" Donnie demanded.

"Trust me, I'm your big bro, right?" Raph smiled. Donnie still wasn't convinced.

"Look, if-and this is a big if-if we did die-" Donnie flinched "-we would still be with you, in sprit, you can't get rid of us that easily"

Donnie shut his eyes and tilted his head down, tears dropping on the floor.

"I wish it was all a dream and I could just wake up" he said. Raph gently cupped Donnie's chin and lifted it up so they were looking at each other.

"We are alive, so it was just a dream" he said, "we're worried about you, you need to forget about it, so these dreams will stop"

"It isn't as easy as that, you were racing bikes" Donnie said, angrily.

"Yes, and I would gave anything-including my life-to go back and change things, so I went to your place, just for the reason that it has caused you so much pain" Raph told him.

Donnie gave a weak smile and then started to cry harder.

"Come here" Raph gently said and then pulled Donnie in for a hug. Donnie hugged back so tightly, clutching at Raph.

"Make it stop, Raph, please" he cried. These words stung at Raph.

"I wish I could, lil' bro" he said, hugging back as tightly, "but the only things that can stop these dreams are time and to believe that it was all a just dream, a horrible dream, we're all here for you, Don"

Donnie nodded and sat back up. He wiped his eyes and nose and half smiled.

"Thanks, Raph" Raph smiled.

"Pizza's here" came Mikey's voice from the door. Donnie and Raph looked up. Leo and Mikey were at the door way, each holding a box of pizza. Leo kept on yawning.

"Sorry I kept you up last night" Donnie said, standing up.

"It's ok, you needed me so I was there for you, like I will always be there for you, no matter what the problem" Leo told him.

"Yeh, bro, we will always be with you, no matter where we are" Mickey said, and took out a bit of pizza, "Now came on, the pizza is getting cold"

They all grabbed a bit of pizza and smiled at each other.

"Turtles forever" they all said together and started to eat the pizza.

**Right, the reason I wrote these is because I had nothing better to, so I was watching the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-at 1am-and I came across the episode were they are all transported into different worlds and times. I thought it was the cruellest thing ever to put Donnie into the future were he had to watch his brothers die, while they others went to places were they could be a superhero, race bikes or where there were other talking animals. So then I started think how this could have affected Donnie mentally. I mean if I watched my sisters or brothers die one by one, and then see them all came back to life (kinder) then I would be really messed up in the head, wouldn't you? So, yeh, I wrote this. Oh, I also wanted to show a soft side of Raph, so if anyone says his out of character, I know. It's just an experiment. Tell me if it was a good one or not**

**I have ideas for two other TMNT fanfics, so keep watching this space if you're interested. **

**Before I go to bed, can I please point out that this fanfic might be a bit rubbish because it is now 2.30am and I am really tried and I can't even think straight.**

**Also, please review, flumes welcome like always, but nothing to harsh.**

**Goodnight and a happy new year **


End file.
